


Pete Forgets the Fucking Ring, This Idiot

by bishopsknifepatrick



Series: Pete and Patrick's Relationship + Joe is There [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, Pete is an idiot, Pete tries to propose but he forgot the ring, Peterick, What am I doing, bad credit score Joe, dinner date, it literally says in the title, kinda just bad jokes, pissed off Patrick, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: the title basically wraps it up man





	Pete Forgets the Fucking Ring, This Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Kell's (@angelofthedamnlord) birthday. lol go read their fics, they're better.

Pete couldn't help but stare at the tiny ring he was anxiously holding in his hands. He also couldn't stop himself from thinking of Patrick's response when he presented him with it. He laid back on the couch dangling it directly over his head. When he heard the door being unlocked, his hands began to shake, causing him to drop the ring, losing it in the midst of all the blankets and cushions they had scattered in the couch. Pete scrambled to try and find it before Patrick saw it.

“Hey babe,” Patrick said casually, kicking off his shoes and walking past Pete. “What are you looking for?”

Pete froze, trying to find an excuse, “Uh…um, the-the remote?”

“The remote is on the coffee table,” Patrick pointed out. 

“The other remote?” Pete said, catching the shiny object out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed it, shoving it into his jean pocket, avoiding Patrick’s eyes. “Oh well, it will be fine. We didn't need that remote anyway.”

Patrick, confused, said, “Okay…” before walking out of the room, towards the kitchen. Patrick knew that at this point there was really no need to question anything Pete does. 

Pete followed Patrick to the kitchen, readying himself to ask a question. “Patrick?”

“Yeah, Pete?” He replied, turning to Pete. 

“Did you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?” 

“What's the occasion?” He questioned.

“No occasion needed,” Pete said getting closer to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Okay,” Patrick agreed before kissing Pete.

-

After standing in line for 15 minutes, they were finally seated. 

“What did you want to get?” Patrick asked Pete, gazing at the menu.

“I don't know, it all looks so good,” Pete said. “What if we both got the lobster or something?”

“Yeah, sure.” 

Just in time, a waitress appeared at the table with a pad and pencil, “Hello guys, my name is Jenny. What can I get you two tonight?”

Pete took the lead by saying that they'd both like the lobster. She took it down and the asked, “Did you guys want to buy a bottle of wine?”

Both agreed, and with a smile she took the menus and walked in the direction of the kitchen. 

“I'm going to go to the restroom for a second, I'll be right back,” Patrick smiled and nodded. Pete guided himself throughout the rows of tables to get to the washroom. He pushed open the door walking to the opposite side of the room, starting to pace back and forth. He finally stopped in front of the mirror, placing his hands on either side of the sink below. He kept whispering to himself ‘you can do it, he’ll say yes’ several times. He then patted his jacket pocket. No ring. He reached into his pocket this time, nothing being in it. “No no no no no no,” he said taking off his blazer. He put his hand in each of the pockets and there was no ring. “You fucking piece of shit.” With shaky hands, he pulled out his phone and tried to call Joe. There was no response, so he frantically texted him saying ‘CALL mE’. Patrick was probably wondering what was wrong by now. Pete decided to go back out there and now, probably propose at another time. He put his blazer back on and walked out of the washroom feeling like the worst person in the world. 

Once he reached their table, he sat back down. Patrick asked him, “Do you feel okay? You look a little pale.”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm good,” Pete said, Patrick immediately noticing how much he was fidgeting.

“Are you sure? We can go home if you want.”

“No, I'm fine,” Pete’s phone started to ring. “Um, can I get this?” He said.

“Ya,” Patrick said, not really wanting him to go, but not wanting to argue either.

Pete walked over to a side wall out of view from their table. Luckily, it was Joe. Picking up the phone, the first thing he said, “Where are you?” 

“Oh hello, I'm good, what about you?” 

“I don't have time for your sarcasm right now, where the fuck are you?” Pete intensely questioned.

“Would you be mad if I said I was at your house?” Joe asked.

“You're at my house?” Pete dramatically changed his tone of voice.

“Um….” was the only reply he got.

“Not important, can you get something and bring it to me?” 

“What is it?” Joe asked worriedly.

Pete stuttered, “It’s a-it’s a ring, Joe.”

“Why the fuck would you need a ring unless you-” 

“Yeah.”

“And you forgot the ring?” 

“Yes,” Pete said, admitting the mistake he had made.

“Now just to be clear, I'm not buying the ring right? I have terrible credit and you know that.”

“No, Joe, I already bought the ring. I just need you to bring it to me,” Pete was now holding the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, where is it?”

“If you go into our room, it’s in the closet on the top shelf in the bucket farthest to the right.”

Within 30 seconds, Joe finally said, “Found it.”

“Okay, can you please bring it to me?” 

“Sure, where are you guys?” 

“That fancy place near the theatre.”

“Okay. Be ther- you really took him there?”

“Joe, I've made several mistakes tonight, now get your ass over here before I legitimately start crying.”

“Okay, okay, I'm coming,” Joe said.

“Also, do not let Patrick see you, I don't want him to know how terrible tonight was.” Pete hung up and returned to Patrick. 

“Our food is here,” Patrick said, clearly pissed off. 

“Patrick?” No response was received. “I'm sorry about tonight. It was supposed to be special.” Pete could see Joe enter the restaurant out of the corner of his eye, “Look I just need to do one last thing, I promise.”

“No, you went to the bathroom, came back out looking half dead yet refusing to go home and then going to answer a phone call from God knows who. No, you're not allowed to leave again.”

Over at the reception desk, Joe was having an even rougher time. “Look I just need to give my friend a ring so he can propose to his boyfriend.”

“Sir, you are not allowed into the seating area.”

“Why not?” He looked towards his two friend and just decided to start yelling, “PETE! PATRICK! OVER HERE!”

Both turned their heads towards the commotion. “And now Joe’s here?” Patrick was even more confused, “Pete, what the fuck is going on?”

“I can explain,” Pete said. “Okay, maybe not, but- Let him go please,” Pete got up and ran to Joe, Patrick soon following. 

“You know this man?” The one asked. “Sadly yes,” Patrick responded before Pete, and the guards let go of him. The crowd subsided and left the three alone. 

Frustratedly, Patrick was trying to figure all of this out to no prevail. “Why are you here Joe?”

Joe looked at Pete. Pete stepped up, “Patrick, I as trying to propose to you tonight and I forgot the ring and Joe didn't answer then he called back and he was going to bring the ring and then he got stopped by the security guards and now we're here and I'm sorry and I totally understand if you say no. I ruined the night.”

Patrick stared at Pete because that was a lot of information to take in in thirty seconds, “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I will marry you.”

“You will?”

“Yes,” with that the two hugged before kissing, Joe was starting to tear up and everything was a beautiful disaster.

The end.


End file.
